


Ensnared

by IncarnadineQueen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Hair Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncarnadineQueen/pseuds/IncarnadineQueen
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta have only been working together for a short time, but it has been long enough for Hordak to develop an intense fascination with her hair. He accidentally spots her after her shower one evening and struggles to maintain control of himself.





	Ensnared

If it were anyone else the incessant humming would have gotten them thrown out of the sanctum. Hordak’s fists unclench. At the third failure of his power test he was ready to smash the capacitor to bits, by the fifteenth he is ready to explode. Instead of annoyance at the humming coming from behind him, he is oddly soothed. Entrapta’s continued involvement in his daily life has made him more tolerant to intrusion, well, to her intrusion at least. 

He turns around to watch his partner work. As usual she is seated on her hair, using it to elevate her position while she checks the wiring behind one of the many monitoring stations in the sanctum. For a while he was put off by the tendrils, they occasionally seem to have a mind of their own. But now he has become overly curious about it. She has only touched him with it a few times, and those times have been when he is distracted or it has only touched his armor. Watching her now, he wonders idly how it might feel between his fingers. Is it hard or soft? Does it have a particular scent? How dexterous is it really?

She mindlessly hums her tune and ducks down under the station to lie on her back and reach up into its internal structure. If he is quiet she won’t notice he is no longer working. He crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. Her hair assists her by handing over tools and propping up pieces of machinery to give her better access to the wires. 

The small woman has been taking up more and more space in his mind and life. The closer she gets the more dangerous this becomes. Of course at any time she could decide the princesses have more to offer, or that he is too easily angered, too much of a failure, and not able to provide her with the endless scientific wonderment she craves. Recently there were a few moments where he could see something strange in her expression. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a smile. 

He is brought out of his thoughts by Entrapta emerging from under the station, he turns to the side, pretending to analyze another monitor.

“Oh hey Hordak, I think this monitor should work now.” She wipes the sweat from her brow and sets her multi-tool down. “Some of the wires were done with the old configuration and weren’t supporting the data flow needed to run through the monitor so I just did some rearranging.”

Hordak eyes cross as a tendril of hair wiggles in front of his face.

“Hellooo? You there?”

“Yes.” He turns toward her and makes a display of looking her up and down. “You’re filthy.”

“Hmm, you know, you’re right. What time is it anyway? I think I should go shower and eat. It’s already past bedtime!”

“You have no bedtime. We work until whatever is needed is done.” He narrows his eyes at her. “But, since you have been at least somewhat successful today I would say your work is done.”

Entrapta hits him with a bright smile that makes him uncomfortable, he does not smile, at least when she is looking. 

“What about you? Did you get it working?” She attempts to look behind him. He blocks her view; side stepping in front of her as she tries to catch a glimpse of his table.

“Never mind my work. Now leave.” He turns from her before he can see the disappointment flash across her face. 

“Okay...well, see ya tomorrow! Let’s go Emily.” 

Hordak waits for the doors to shut behind her before he slumps over his desk, Imp comes up next to him and grips the material of his robe.

“It’s too bad you can’t help me keep my sanity.” He straightens up and sets about reassembling his work. Imp cocks his head to the side with a questioning expression then looks toward Entrapta’s empty workstation and grumbles. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today had gone well for Entrapta and she was in an unusual mood; the kind where she didn’t entirely mind being ousted from the lab. She had put a lot of effort in and it showed on her skin where sweat and grease had built up over the last several hours. Hordak wasn’t just being mean, he was right, she needed a shower. 

“Hey Emily, see if you can grab some food, I’m going to take the shortcut.”

The robot watched Entrapta ascend to the ceiling and into the air duct then continued on its way. Emily knew exactly what her creator wanted.

It didn’t take long for the princess to arrive at her quarters, which just happen to be an old storage location. It’s plenty big enough for all of her belongings and then some, she had also annexed a nearby cleaning closet and remodeled it into a sizeable bathroom. She would have days where she wanted nothing more than to pamper herself with her collection of soaps, bath fizzes, oils, and lotions. Being a princess meant that gifts were a standard part of everyday life. Tonight would be a girl’s night, just her, Emily, and some side projects.

She disrobes and hops into the bathroom, turning the shower on to a comfortable warm level. As she waits for it to heat up she prepares her hair by letting it down from the double twists. She does not use hair ties but instead has the hair section itself in half then wraps a thin section of it at the base of the two halves to create the tails. It will stay that way all day and she doesn't even have to think about it.

Once she is in the shower she stands under the spray to allow the water to soak all the way into her hair. When it’s wet it becomes very heavy and can actually be somewhat dangerous if she were to hit someone with it. An ordinary person might have a hard time washing and conditioning the flowing mane, but since her hair is prehensile it can clean itself. Sections of hair grab at shampoo bottles. She uses a collection of hair products sent from Mermista. Sea kelp and other fragrant oils cleanse and smooth while leaving behind a fresh scent. She might run out soon and getting more from the sea princess might not be an option. That’s a problem for future Entrapta!

Her hands scrub at her scalp, massaging oil and dirt away. Once her hair is clean and is putting in conditioning oils on its own she goes to work washing her face and body. One more convenience factor is that her hair can assist with shaving. While she is not overly worried about it, during a pamper day she likes to be as smooth as possible. She uses her hands in the more delicate area between her legs, just trimming up to maintain neatness.

By the time she is out of the shower and drying off Emily is back with an assortment of food. Some of her favorite tiny lettuce wraps are set out at her desk.

“Thanks Emily! These are perfect.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after Entrapta’s departure he realizes he is too angered to work any longer. He strides out of the sanctum, seeing red, and heads down the hall. In his current state he allows his legs to take him wherever they want to. He ends up near the Princess’ living quarters. Paintings of robots and adorable animals have been mounted on the walls of the hall. Hordak hardly thinks these items are necessary, but it matters not, as long as she continues to work she can do whatever she wants.

“Hmm.” Hordak stops in front of a non-descript door. Generally this would be a maintenance closet of some kind, but who knows what’s going on in his own domain at this point? When he attempts to open it, the door does not budge. His eyes land on the access pad, he has the master code to everything in the Horde, a closet door in the hallway is no exception. 

The door slides open. He is greeted by a rush of warm moist air and the scent of soap laced with various oils. He cocks a brow and takes a step inside, the gentle lilt of humming causes his ears to twitch forward. He can recognize Entrapta’s mindless half-singing immediately. Out of curiosity he steps through the room. What he had correctly guessed was a maintenance closet is now a makeshift shower. 

He follows the humming, it’s origin residing outside an archway leading to a vaulted chamber that he can recognize as Entrapta’s quarters. Before he is able to fully emerge from the ‘shower’ he spots tendrils of Entraptas hair waving about as if it has become weightless. Caught up in the flow of her hair, he does not notice he has been inching closer. 

It takes a full two seconds to realize that he is gazing at Entrapta herself, and another two to understand what she is doing. Her hands are caressing her legs, rubbing in some kind of oil or lotion. It doesn’t matter. She is fully nude. He can see her from behind and a bit to the side. Her smooth skin looks soft and the curves are difficult to look away from. His eyes travel over her and observe her hair again. It’s listless floating is interrupted by other tendrils brushing and smoothing some type of fragranced product into it. When she rises up to get more lotion he notices the side of her breast. 

His ears prick up and a shiver runs down his spine. The hollow in his chest fills with fire and he flees. As quickly as he arrived he is gone, closing the door behind him before Entrapta can notice him. He is back in his Sanctum before he even registers he’s there; hunched over a workbench and clenching the side in his hands hard enough to bend the metal.

Imp hops up next to him and looks up with a questioning gaze.

“Leave me.” Hordak growls. Imp needs no further warning, he disappears without a glance back.

Hordak heaves as if he cannot get enough air. His armor enhancements almost cannot keep up with his body’s demands. Once his breathing is under control he takes an assessment of himself, he can tell that he has become hard. The member between his thighs presses out against his underwear and robe. Nothing has caused this reaction in him for years- decades even. 

Her body flashes in his mind when he closes his eyes. He imagines her hair caressing her own skin, helping her to wash herself, reaching out toward him. Her hair has only ever touched his armor, but he can imagine its softness. He knows how strong it is, but also how dextrous and gentle. Everything about her is soft yet fierce. He groans with want, he can’t let her know.

\----------------------------------------

The next day goes much the same as normal. Hordak’s cool demeanor when Entrapta arrives that morning gives her the indication that he might be in a good mood. Little does she know, he is a rage on the inside. He had fought for the better part of an hour to get himself to calm down the night before. He refused to touch himself in a battle of wills against his body. If he couldn’t keep his hands off his own dick how would he keep his hands off of Entrapta? Or more specifically her hair. His night had been filled with visions of running his clawed fingers through it, the hair flowing through his hands like silken thread. He could smell the shampoo and conditioning oils in his mind. 

As soon as she entered the Sanctum to begin work for the day he could smell the lingering scent, more real than what he had been able to recall. He could see through her clothes, remembering every soft curve as if they have been burned in his memory.

“Hoooordak.” She steps up to him, he stares down at her without betraying a single emotion. “Remember yesterday when you were having trouble with the…”

Her voice trails off as her hair floats in front of his face gesturing for her. He clenches a fist and and groans. Entrapta drops the train of thought. 

“I will continue with that, you should look more into the monitoring stations. If that one was bad the others likely are as well.” He turns from her then, clenching his eyes shut and willing himself to stop picturing her naked body. He couldn’t fill in the blanks very well, as he had not seen her from the front, but his imagination ran wild.

“Uhhh, sure. But before I do that I should check on the power grid. We don’t want to overload anything with the monitoring. It probably won’t, since we aren’t using the Garnet, but I have to be sure…”

“Fine. Do what you must.” 

\--------------------------------------------

She left for most of the day, thankfully, so he was able to work in peace. Then came time to meet with some of his top officers. The throne served to accentuate his already imposing form. The high collar of his cape made him appear large even while seated. They discussed updates to plans, where resources are coming from and which soldiers are fit for merit promotions. Military lifestyle was all he knew, and now, as ruler of this land, it is run with military efficiency. 

As his officers file out of the room he hears Entrapta approach before he can see her. Perhaps if he remains seated in his physical position of power he will be able to control himself enough to endure an update on her progress.

“Hey Hordak!” She bounds from behind him to stand mere feet away. “I finished some configurations that were needed before we continue testing, but I found something you might be interested in.”

He leans toward her.

“Go on.” Red teeth flash between his thin lips. 

“While I was collecting the data I realized that the energy flow going through the ports mimics some of the flow that we get from First One’s tech…”

Her voice fades out of his consciousness as she approaches him. He leans farther away the closer she gets until his shoulder blades press tight against the back of the throne. To his growing horror she alights to sit upon the arm rest mere inches from him. By this point he is as far as he can be from her while still sitting on his throne. She continues to talk, dumping information with the energy of someone who has made an important discovery.

Perhaps she has, but the brush of her hair against his exposed thigh is preventing him from being able to understand her. His gaze flicks between the lock of hair and her face several times, then his hand gently brushes it away. Entrapta does not seem to notice and carries on, but just that light touch against his hand becomes another distraction of its own.

He looks at her face again as she rattles off numbers while doing mental equations. His hand tentatively brushes against her hair again. An entire length of it that hangs between them and sways in invitation. He watches his fingers run through the impossibly soft strands, causing the dim light to highlight the color.

Entrapta goes silent at the sensation of Hordak touching her. It is the first time he has done so even though she has patted his shoulder or grabbed at an armored forearm to get his attention in the past. 

“You know I can feel that right?” 

Hordak, with her hair still in hand, snaps to attention.

“Wha-you can?”

“How do you think I can be so dexterous with it, it is sensitive!”

He immediately drops the lock and apologizes.

“It’s okay, it feels nice.” She smiles. “Here…”

Locks of hair grip at his hand and arm, running between is fingers. Hordak’s other hand lightly clenches, but he makes no move to touch her again himself.

“When I made the neural connections, self-replicating of course, I made sure that I could feel what my hair is doing. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to do something like this.”

She runs the ends of a lock across his palm, holding his fingers gently as they tense from the sensation. A deep groan rumbles from his chest.

“See? There are many pros to having sensation.” 

He swallows and shifts his thighs.

“Is this your natural hair?”

“Yes! It really is fascinating, I was able to develop some nano strands that are reactive to electro-chemical stimulation. It’s relatively simple.”

More of her hair has wrapped itself around him, strands traveling up his neck and side.

“Are you alright? I don’t think I have ever seen you breathing so hard, or at all.”

“What? Oh…” He would be embarrassed if he weren’t so aroused. At this point Entrapta could strangle him and he would die happy. The feeling of her hair against him, on his skin, the scent of it, and her close proximity overloaded him. He gasped as a gloved hand trailed up his thigh through the slit in his clothing.

“I get the feeling that you might want to have sex with me.”

“What gave you that idea?” 

Her eyes flick down, his follow. His erection presses upward between his thighs.

“Does my hair have something to do with this?”

“Some of it, and some of it is...just you.”

“Could it be because you saw something?”

His body turns cold, she knows.

“It was only long enough to realize my mistake. I did not intend-”

“Six point five.” She interrupts.

He stares back at her, at a loss for what she could mean.

“You stared at me for six point five seconds. That’s quite a long time, whether you intended to or not.” When he gives no reply she continues. “Let me give a demonstration.”

She begins to count seconds and runs tendrils of hair along his exposed skin.

“One.” Her hand leaves his thigh and travels up his stomach, followed by a snake of hair.

“Two.” His ears are brushed ever so gently, a rush of air leaves between his teeth.

“Three.” The hair that is not presently holding and caressing him rises up to float around them.

“Four.” Her hand travels back down, the tendrils that gathered around his head and neck begin to recede.

“Five.” He jolts as a light pressure settles itself over his crotch. The existence of anything else blanks out.

“Six.” She rubs at him, pressing only a slight bit more to punctuate the end of the demonstration.

“If you will notice, that felt like a long time.” They look at each other, assessing and running calculations. “Is this okay?”

“This is…” His internal debate merely consists of deciding whether or not he should take her to a bed or have her right here. “...more than okay. Are you upset by what I did?”

“No, in fact, it gave me a reason to do this. I had been curious for a time, but I figured you likely had no sexual interests. I generally don’t, but your physical form is fascinating.” Another gentle brush against his ear has him baring his teeth.

“Entrapta.” 

“Hm?”

“If you do not wish to continue this, then I suggest you leave.”

“Oh, no, I very much want this.”

“Good.” He rises and she follows. The hair follows him and touches the places that had not yet been revealed. 

“Your armor is interesting.”

“Enough, come here.”

He strides to his work table in the lab, pushing aside his work he grasps her hips and guides her to sit on top of it.

“Shouldn’t I take off-”

“No time for that now.” He pauses to look at her. She is very small, he must ensure she is sufficiently aroused in order to accommodate his size. Perhaps he should take some time.

“Remove your footwear and pants at least.”

She kicks off her shoes and coveralls in record time. He pushes to stand between her legs, his left arm circles behind her back to support her. In turn her hair wraps around his shoulders, the ends swishing at his ears and neck. They gasp as their hips grind together. Even while clothed the initial sensation is overwhelming for both of them.

A deep moan leaves his mouth, she can feel the vibration of it in her chest.

“Woooow.” Whatever she was going to say after that is cut off by her own sharp moan as he pushes his erection against her. It slides against just the right spots.

“You are certain of this?” He asks as clawed fingers trail along the inner seam of her underwear.

“Definitely. This is just experimental biology.” Her voice is filled with breath, her pupils are blown, and he can see a flush spreading over her chest in the gap of material above her breasts. All of the signs of full arousal are present, it may have been decades since his last encounter with an Etherian, but he does not forget things like this easily.

“Agreed.” His thumb pushes its way into her underwear and swipes up from her entrance to make gentle circles at her clit. Her neck arches up toward him when her head falls back, her sharp intake of air gives him a rush of satisfaction. 

Her hair begins pushing his robe aside and forces him to back away from her. She pulls the underwear off, exposing herself to him. Her pubic hair is neatly maintained but it is a much darker color than the hair currently rubbing at him through his own undergarments. As soon as she leans back on the table the hair pulls him closer to her again.

“Go ahead.” She says, looking intently at his still clothed penis. He moves the fabric aside and it slips free. He is hard to the point where it juts out from his body. She reaches forward to run her fingers along the length.

“Fascinating. It’s darker blue that your skin, and it looks like it might be internal when you are not aroused…”

“Entrapta.”

“Oh, yes, please continue.” She leans back again and spreads her legs. He needs no further invitation.

The first brush of their sensitive flesh gives a spark of sensation that has not been paralleled as of yet. He restrains himself enough to realize that she should take the lead in this instance for fear of hurting her.

“You do it.”

Immediately her hair wraps around his hips and waist, some of it still trails along his jaw and has taken to brushing his lips. He loses himself in the scent of it, mingled with their arousal it is a divine distraction from his dick.

Entrapta positions herself and lines him up with her body. Her hair guides his hips forward just enough so that his is barely breaching her. She revels in the initial stretched feeling for a moment and watches as his head tilts up and his hands fist. She is confident that she is in control, but watching the Lord of the Horde struggle with himself in this way is a sight that had only ever crossed her imagination.

She rocks her hips and pulls him forward, then back, then forward again. Bit by bit until he can no longer press inside her. She can take almost all of him, which is astounding considering their sizes.

“Wait a moment.” She requests, her strained voice lets him know that if he starts moving now this would be an experience she regrets. That is the last thing he wants, if anything he wants her to be willing to do this again.

“Mmmm.” His quiet voice is a calming mechanism that would work with his own kind but he is unsure of it for her. He runs his hands up her stomach and down her sides, then focuses a thumb on her clit again. The slight clenching he can feel inside her gives him hope that she will be fine if he can make her feel good enough.

“Keep doing that.” Her hips begin to sway and rock again. Her hand grips at his forearm, not to stop him, but to hold him there. “Okay, now.”

His first movements are slow, partially to soak in the feeling, and mostly to ensure she is completely ready. Soon her hips pick up their movements and he is able to establish a gentle rhythm. Her fingers guide his thumb on her, showing him what she likes.

Her orgasm comes fast, she is contorting in pleasure and her moans could likely be heard outside of the throne room. He pauses his movements as her back arches up and her inner walls pulse around him. He focuses on controlling his breathing, attempting to bring it back to the slight filtering of very little air that he usually does. 

“Ah, you can continue.” She finally speaks again, her words are accentuated by a slight tug on his hips by her hair.

He does continue, building his pace up again. Her hair reaches for his shoulders and pulls him down to the table. His head rests over her slender shoulder next to her neck. He breathes in only her scent. The slight tang of sweat, the aromatic oils in her hair, the fragrance in her body wash and lotion. This time, when her hair brushes at his ears and lips he shudders in violent waves as he comes. 

They lie like this for a minute more, Hordak’s orgasm has left him feeling light-headed and airy. The hair stroking at the nape of his neck and the hand in his hair rouse him then encourage him to stand. He steps slightly away from entrapta and fixes his clothing. It falls into place with ease. From his vantage point between her legs he can see the result of their activities at her entrance. Her thighs are also slick with a sheen of sweat.

Entrapta sees exactly what she wanted as Hordak stands above her. A successful experiment and a satisfying end that she has only ever been able to give to herself. Why it is that she feels comfortable enough to let him of all people be her first, she will have to do more research, but for now she will simply enjoy it.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, what a lovely little thing to write. I very much enjoy exploring new ships in this way and this one is quite unique. There may or may not be a second part with a bit of bondage if there is interest.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I post all updates on my writing tumblr: incarnadinequeenfiction.tumblr.com.


End file.
